111015-Subtle Mind Tricks
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:42 -- AG: Hδw's ti gδiηg Aesδηα CC: Not fuckin good, man AG: why AG: dhαt hαppeηed AG: pleαes dδη't tell me sδmeδηe died CC: Nope CC: Luckily CC: If anyone dies, you'll hear it from me first CC: Actually, no CC: you'll be hearing /about/ me first CC: Hehe AG: thαt isη't very reαssuriηg AG: bmut pleαse, cδηtiηue CC: Keep an eye on Aaisha AG: whvy AG: whαt hαppeηed CC: Fuckwit Scarlet AG: fucek AG: Ig tkαe δηhe fuckiηg ηαp CC: She's back to her cheap ass mind control tricks AG: sδ Aeishα'g uηdehr herp thumb theη CC: It's so frustrating CC: I don't know CC: We were talking CC: being cute CC: Scarlet swung by CC: They talked AG: fyouck AG: fuck CC: and now Aaisha's head over heels CC: and I hate her more than ever AG: shit AG: well thds isηt' gδδd AG: fuck AG: I sweαar iqts δηe step fyrwαxd αηd twnδ fuckiyηg steps bαck AG: ..o. AG: hδw llδηg willw thisz lαst? CC: Wil what last? CC: Her mind control or shipping or whatever the fuck else? CC: Til she stops it AG: yes AG: fuck AG: ... CC: Or til Seri CC: Nope AG: whαt CC: Just til Scarlet quits AG: ηδ AG: rehwiηd AG: whαt were yδu gδiηg hδ sαy CC: I wasp going to say Serios could use his powers CC: But fuck that CC: He can't be trusted here either AG: αηd whc iu thmt CC: Because they're obviously planning something CC: Him and Libby AG: yδu erα δbviδusly pαrαηδid CC: Trying to get me with those fuckin rage powers AG: ... CC: Like hell can RAGE powers be trusted CC: It's like what Scarlet did CC: To make me feel rage for her CC: Can't trust it man AG: I/ll lehαve tthαt up tδ my δwη jyoudgmehηt fδr ηδw CC: Alright, just keep it in mind alright AG: but I wi,l keepn α cαuaful wαtch AG: I sweαr, I gδ tδ selep fδr just α cδuple δf miηutes αiηd shir like thiss wαppezs AG: ots ηnδt cδδl CC: So not cool CC: Those rage powers aren't coming near me CC: And I'm gonna make Scarlet quirm CC: squirm* AG: Fuck Scαrlet αηd αlll her shit tαctics CC: Planning on it CC: Gonna wreck whatever she's got going on AG: gδδd CC: She's gonna learn better thant to keep playing us AG: wcll ihs ufckiηg wδrkiηg AG: sηd thαt ais phe sshit pαre CC: Won't work for long CC: I'd have already made her pay if I waspn't trapped in prison on derse AG: wαit yδu rαe iη jαil CC: Yeah AG: huh AG: well CC: Libby put me there to protect me from Scarlet AG: δo AG: δh CC: But Scarlet can show the fuck up in my cell CC: Already did CC: It's only got me trapped there at her "mercy" AG: fyouck AG: fuck CC: See? CC: Can't be trusted AG: I dδη't kηδw sdill AG: Libby iss still pretty high δη ym lisr δf peδple I ηαc truist AG: δyu α4e like, mαybe sδlid 3crd plαce CC: Maybe she just likes you seeing as she hasn't contributed to your downfall yet AG: δr I αn ujst iηsigηificαηt AG: m δqly tαlkeu tδ her δηce AG: its αsll rucked Nyαrlα AG: it reαlly is CC: Talk to her again if you want, but I'd advise against it, obviously CC: And yes CC: It's all fucked AG: yes... CC: Only question is how we un fuck it AG: t dδη't kηδw AG: If hαve the leαst cηδwledge δf qδw tδ uη fuck sδmethiηg AG: I αxlsδ lαve the leαst αmδuηt δf αrms AG: sδ k dδl't kηδw CC: ...there's a risky gambit CC: We could CC: Ingore her CC: Ignore* CC: Gore her works too CC: but ignore is better AG: qeαh CC: We make her feel worthless AG: thαt seems the best cdδurse δf αctiδη CC: She is CC: Without her powers she has no hold AG: shc is αη αtqestiδη whδre CC: ^ CC: All she wants is a bulge in her nook and she has to use mind powers to get even tha tmuch CC: It's pathetic CC: This runs the risk of her switching to drastic measures AG: ues AG: ges AG: ..l AG: YES CC: But I've seen how stuck up she is AG: yesαh CC: This is how to take the wind out from under her CC: Worst combs to worst, I'll take the brunt of it CC: I plan to give as good as I get CC: Plus some AG: gδδd CC: And like that, we have a real plan agaisnt her CC: :) AG: ηδ pileαse dδη't use thαt little sddewαgs smilec AG: its kiηd δf crefpy wheη yδu αre tryiηg tδ lulp it δff CC: :))) CC: Sorry CC: Good mood CC: In a slightly sadistic sort of way AG: dδη't mαke ysδur fαce vhe ffrst htiηg Ie puηkh wheeη I get αrms Aesδηα CC: Psh CC: Are you gonna be a punchbro now? AG: I αlreαyd prδmised Cαrαbx αq fict figth AG: αa simple shpαerriηg sessiδη CC: Well, you're welcomb to join if you want CC: You're a good troll CC: As long as you're not godawful at punching AG: ewll AG: thαd si 5δ xe descioded AG: eeαcusb I've ηeveg reαlly fist fδuhgt bedδre iη my lsfe CC: Damn AG: I've αlwoys prefered my fireαrlmrs tδ ym αctouαl αrms CC: Well you can't punch a bullet so that makes sense AG: heh CC: What if you dropped them though? CC: Or ran out of bullets? AG: I ηcver hαve reαlly beηe cδηcerled δfr lαck δf αmmuηitiδη AG: I just kiηd δf smαck thnem witx rhe butt δf ym guη if it cδmec dδ clδse quzαrters CC: And if you were disarmed? CC: Just gotta keep that in mind CC: Always need something to fall back on AG: I just dδη't let it cδme tδ thαt CC: So I work my specibi form the bottom up CC: Even if I lost my arms CC: I'm jsut as skilled with my horns AG: hehh AG: well ist ηδt like y cαη weαpδηize my zδrηs CC: Yeah, I do kind of have an unfair advantage on that front CC: Hehe CC: Try kicking CC: Kicking works CC: Work those legs AG: αdη sscuff ,y ηice shδes? AG: pbf AG: ηδηseηse CC: Yeah, alright CC: Can't damage the shoes CC: I can sympathize CC: Just sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do CC: Put on less nice shoes CC: And shove said shoes up an enemies ass AG: I dδη't thiηk Ik hαeve yηα δther dhδes AG: my lusus dδes α gδδd jδbo δf wreckiηg llα δfb thsm AG: theseh αre the δmηly δeηs I hαse I αmi αfrαdi CC: Damn AG: gδtdα hide then frδmj the slδbber beαst CC: I can loan you a pair CC: I've have lots CC: Neither of us are at my hive though AG: heh AG: ηδ, αηd r gm sduck αt iαlirα's uηtil eαvc CC: Maybe ask Aaisha? CC: She wasp at my hive earlier CC: And I let her go through my clothes CC: She may have grabbed some shoes, I don't know CC: I also don't know hwo she'd respond to mentioning me under Scarlet's control AG: Well I'll faiηd δut ηδδs eηδugh CC: Good luck AG: I'm gδηηα cδηfrδηt hkr bαδut rhis situαtiδη CC: Don't just confront CC: Be subtle or somethin CC: Work it out of her without soundling you're blaming her AG: w4ll AG: δhw wδuld tle best wαh eb AG: becαuse sublte is sδmetihηg I αn ηδt CC: Sighing over here, I think I'm the only one who can talk to someone under mind control, hehe CC: Slightly ironic CC: Just be cool about it CC: No yelling or blaming AG: δkαg CC: If she's flushed for Scarlet, she'll gush about it AG: hnm CC: So she'll spill it all with minimal promting CC: prompting* AG: wehll, I'llg toy AG: toy AG: ..w AG: yδk kηδw whαl I αm trcyiηg tδ sαy CC: Yeah AG: heh CC: hehe CC: Later, Eribus AG: styα sαfe Aesxηα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:37 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla